Dare You To Move
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: What happens when the plane crashes and only the boys survive, but with one addition... the pilot's daughter. Implied SimonxRalph, RalphxJack and OC Hannah/Ralph/Simon/Jack-Maybe Roger


Hannah

The boys all swam to shore as quickly as they can, Simon though, had swum towards Ralph instead. As he got near, he called out the boy's name, "Ralph, the girl," Simon said calmly.

It took Ralph a second before realizing what Simon had meant, once again, Simon spoke, "There was a girl on the plane, and we have to find her."

Ralph nodded at Simon in agreement before calling out for Jack. Jack, who was lying on his back on the sand of the island, quickly sat up and searched for Ralph.

"The girl! Jack, we have to find her, there was a girl on the plane!" Ralph yelled out.

In an instance, Jack jumped up and headed out to sea. They all separated and attempted to find her as quick as possible before it was too late. _I know she was near. I hadn't swam too far from where I had fallen from the plane, that girl, she was seated next to me at the back of the plane, she must've fallen near me_, Simon thought as he headed towards the plane that was almost fully sunken to the bottom of the ocean. It was here that he remembered, before the plane crashed, the girl was complaining about her seatbelt getting stuck at times. Simon's eyes grew wide at the realization and quickly called out to Jack and Ralph before diving under. The two others panicked at the sound of Simon's voice and quickly dove under, following Simon as he swam through an opening on the plane. Simon searched quickly and found the girl; her eyes were closed, her body pale and limp with blood spreading around her dark brown, flowing hair. Simon turned to give the two boys behind him a look and the two knew exactly what to do, the searched any lose, sharp metal and swam towards the girl instantly. They cut lose her belt and Simon proceeded to bring her to the surface.

The two boys assisted Simon to shore and all the boys gathered around the girl's cold and limp body.

"Is she dead?" Piggy asked.

"Such a shame, she was pretty." Roger commented as he brought his face close to hers.

"Guys, we have to save her." Ralph said.

"Okay, okay, everyone give me some space… I think she needs CPR." Jack stated.

"Do you know how to do that?" Simon asked in a calm and soft voice.

"Course I do! That's why I'm the oldest!" Jack exclaimed.

He hovered over her body and tilted her head up, pinching her nose and beginning to lean down. _I'm sure it's as easy as how they show it on TV,_ Jack thought. Truth is, Jack had absolutely no idea what he's doing; he just wanted the boys to think of him as the hero and the most mature. As he leaned in closer, his lips inching closer and closer to hers, he realized how gentle and soft her features were.

Jack liked girls, he liked them a lot, but he has never looked at a girl this up close before. He had to admit, she was quite pretty, but judging from his experience with her on the plane, she seemed too much of a princess for him. Jack liked girls that are tough, girls that won't back down from anything, not prissy little girls like her. He liked girls, but he never actually _likes _them.

_Dammit Jack, hurry up! Okay, calm down. Just like in the TV, just- just blow air into her mouth, then she should come to__…__ right? _Jack was panicking now, but he knew that he couldn't tell the boys the truth, so instead he proceeded. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, she coughed out water and Jack quickly retreated from her, along with all the other boys; except for Simon, who did the exact opposite.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment, keeping the boys in suspense, but Jack knew she was alright now. He watched as her chest heaved up and down. He scanned her for a moment and his eyes stopped at her pale, wet face. Soon, she batted her long, damp lashes and her deep green eyes appeared. She stared off into space, not seeming to acknowledge any of the boys. Jack kept his gaze on her face and opened his mouth to speak, but Simon had beat him to it, "Are you okay?" he asked her calmly.

The girl had on her face such a lost and confused face as she looked around her, finally realizing that she was not alone. She scanned the boys' faces that hovered all around her in interest and her eyes stopped at Ralph. She stared intently at him as if she was studying his every aspect; afterwards she switched her gaze to Simon. She smiled at him as she nodded her head and sat up weakly. She gripped her head groaning and Simon placed a hand on her back, showing a worried expression on his face. Once again, she smiled at Simon and nodded her head as if to tell him that she is alright, in which he smiled back in return and removed his hand from her back.

Suddenly Jack felt unimportant as she hadn't even looked at him once. _Ralph gets a long lingering look of mystery. Simon gets a smile and a nod, twice to be exact. Why can't I get a smile too?_ Jack thought to himself.

The oldest boy cleared his throat, trying to catch her attention and to his surprise it worked, but not as he had wanted. She looked up at him and looked at him with a blank expression on her face. She looked at him, not like how she looked at Ralph, and especially not how she looked at Simon. For a moment, Jack swore she was staring right through him.

"What's your name?" Ralph asked suddenly. She jumped at the question and looked at Ralph with confusion.

"You do have a name. Do you remember it?" Simon asked her in a well-mannered tone.

She looked at him with a clueless expression, then she looked down at her wrist.

Simon followed her gaze and lifter her wrist, examining the shiny, silver bracelet wrapped around it.

"Hannah," Simon read, "Is that your name?"

The girl seemed to have no idea, but as she looked at Simon, she smiled slightly and nodded her head. For a moment they stilled and stared silently at each other; it seemed to all the boys as if they were mentally conversing.

"Well, I'm Jack Merridew and I'm 16, making me the oldest here, so if you guys want to live, I suggest you follow my orders." Jack stated, taking leadership,

"Why are you the leader?" the girl suddenly spoke, emitting quiet gasps from the boys.

"Why me?" Jack was in awe, nobody questions what he says, they just follow, "As I stated before, I'm the oldest, so-"

"I think he should be the leader." She cut him off as she pointed to Ralph.

"I agree, Ralph should be the leader." Piggy added.

The smaller kids brightened and began to chant Ralph's name for leader. Although Jack was disappointed, he was in no position to do anything, for a decision has clearly been made. He looked at Ralph and smiled a wide smile, "Looks like you just got elected as the leader." He stated.

Ralph

Ralph saw her by the shore, looking out deeply into the ocean. He walked calmly towards her and took a seat next to her. She remained still.

"Why did you pick me?" Ralph asked in such a calm tone, he was shocked at how much he sounded like Simon.

She remained quiet. Not removing her gaze from the distant sun that was now setting.

"I don't know." She replied quietly.

"There must be a reason." He urged.

Before she spoke, she shifted her body to face Ralph as she looked him in the eyes, "I guess," she paused, searching for words, but to no success.

She turned her body towards the setting sun once more and continued to look out into the distance. Ralph suddenly realized that she would not tell him anything, for she herself, seemed as if she didn't know why she picked him as well. He pressed his palms on the warm, white sand and was about to get up when she spoke, 'Why did you save me?"

Ralph was speechless, but soon he gathered his words, "It wasn't me, it was Simon."

"I know, but you didn't have to follow him into the plane." She stated, "You don't know me, and you never even looked at me, not once, the whole time we were on that plane…" her voice trailed off.

Ralph swallowed hard at how cold he seemed to have acted towards her on the plane. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, so instead she spoke once more, "so why did you bother to follow Simon in that sunken plane?"

"Would you have let Simon go alone, if you were in my position?" Ralph asked her this time.

She took a moment to think and then she looked at him again, with mystery in her eyes. Ralph couldn't read her; she was a blur to him. Ralph is quick when it comes to reading people, he knew them right away as soon as they speak even just one word to him, but her, she was different.

"Did you go, for Simon, or for me?" She asked seriously.

"What do you mean? You're a human being and whether it was you or someone else, I would've followed Simon into that plane no matter what." Ralph raised his voice a little, not knowing what she had meant by the question about Simon.

Fear appeared on her face, but soon her features became gentle and she smiled at him, "That's why I chose you," with that, she returned to gazing at the sunset. Ralph stared at her for a moment and smiled, _she's definitely something_, he thought before walking off.

Unknown to the two, there was Jack hiding behind the nearest tree. He was too far to hear the conversation that went on between the two, but he was close enough to see the smile that was exchanged. Seeing Ralph smile at the girl like that, Jack felt his hand form a fist and anger rose within him.

When Ralph was far away and out of sight, Jack came out from hiding and approached the girl. He took a seat beside her and expected the same reaction from when Ralph had sat near her, but he was wrong. Instead of ignoring him and staying still, she looked at him as if he had done something horrible and distanced herself from him.

"I just want to talk." Jack said.

"What about?" she snapped at him, she was afraid, Jack could tell.

Jack rose immediately and just smiled at her, then he walked away, not bothering to look back, leaving the girl staring after him, speechless.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and she got up quickly, spinning around to see Piggy.

"I know you're a girl, but- Ralph thinks you should stay by the fire and keep it going," Piggy said, stuttering at some words and acting terrified of her.

She reached out to him and he took a slight step back, she giggled a little at this, "I know I'm a girl and just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't watch a fire." She said to him and he nodded at her in agreement. She began to walk to the direction of where they had made the signal fire, but paused when she noticed that Piggy wasn't following. She turned around and found him staring at her, "Well? I'm not gunna be the only one to watch that fire aren't I?" she asked him, giving him a friendly smile.

Piggy was young and sweet, probably three years younger than Hannah and Ralph, there were many boys in the choir that were much younger than Piggy, but Piggy seemed to be the main target of some of the older kids, specially Jack, which is why Hannah understood the way he was reacting towards her.

"Come on Piggy, I'm not going to hurt you, I need someone to watch the fire with me, and the rest of the boys will surely go out and hunt. I don't want to be alone at night." Hannah urged him to come with her.

"Ralph said he was going to watch the fire with you." He stated.

"I'm sure he won't mind if you stayed as well," she reached a hand out and smiled a comforting smile towards the scared boy.

He swallowed hard before cautiously taking small steps towards her and then finally taking her hand, they exchanged smiles and began to walk together hand in hand to the fire.

When they arrived at their destination, Ralph was clearly looking at the intertwined fingers of both Piggy and Hannah.

"If it's alright, I want Piggy to stay here and watch the fire with me- us. I don't want him hunting." She said to Ralph, in which he quickly agreed on with a nod.

Hannah smiled at Ralph and was headed towards him, when Simon arrived and sat by the fire, opposite Ralph. "See Piggy, I told you he wouldn't mind." Hannah said to the small, chubby boy.

Piggy let go of Hannah's hands and took the spot next to Ralph. Hannah switched her attention to Simon who was staring seriously at the fire. Curious about what the mysterious, blond boy was thinking; she walked over to him, not noticing the disappointed look on Ralph's face. She hesitated, just standing beside the still boy at first, wondering whether she should bother him or just leave him be and sit next to Ralph. Eventually she made up her mind and took a seat, closely beside the seemingly dazed boy.

"Simon." She said his name, he didn't move.

Simon

Before speaking, Hannah was hesitant, then she swallowed hard and finally spoke, "Ralph told me that," her voice cracked, "that you were the one who remembered me, and saved me."

She noticed Ralph's head snap up to the sound of his name and she looked at him for a moment, before finally looking back at Simon, who, still hasn't moved.

Simon seemed to snap out of his daze by now and he looked at her, "Sometimes, people need to be saved, even when they don't ask to be," after he finished the sentence, Simon went right back to staring at the fire.

"Thank you." She said as she reached up to remove a leaf from the boy's curly blond hair.

Simon is quiet, he is calm, and even though Ralph hates to admit it; sometimes Simon is the more mature one, even being a year younger than him.

Simon was different, she knew that from the start, but what bothered her about him was the fact the he always seems so distant. It was a cliché thing to say, but Hannah was unable to stop herself from thinking that Simon was there with them, physically, but his mind or he, himself, seemed to always be somewhere else.

For a short period of time, all seemed quiet, that was until Jack and a few of the boys came.

"We found some fruits," Jack told them as the boys piled up and started handing out the fruits they've gathered.

Jack looked at Hannah with an expression that could almost be mistaken as hate, but then softened up and grabbed a mango from one of the boys. He remained calm and approached her, reaching forward to give her the fruit, she reached out cautiously to take the fruit from his hand.

Hannah had no idea why, but for some reason, her blood strewed whenever Jack was near. There was something about him that she feared. The look in his eyes, his posture, and the way he acted; she couldn't figure it out, but it was there… something that she was afraid of.

Once they have all finished eating, Ralph suggested that they all go to sleep, taking turns on watching the fire so it doesn't go out.

Hannah, without thinking, had begun to get up to follow the boys to one of the shelters they've made earlier, when Simon grabbed her arm. She stilled and shot a questioning look at Simon. Simon didn't move, instead he looked deeply into her eyes and she saw the worry in his eyes, she leaned closer to Simon and he whispered, "You can't sleep in the shelter, it's filled with boys. Most of them innocent, but some…" he trailed off as he looked towards Roger.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he meant, "What will I do?"

Simon's face calmed and he released his hold on her, shifting his body to face the fire and then going silent.

Ralph got up and commanded Piggy and Simon to stay and watch the fire. Piggy yawned in response and Simon acted as if he heard nothing, although he remained still, watching the fire.

"Ralph, if it's okay, I want to stay and watch the fire," Ralph seemed surprised by the request, but looked at Piggy who had already started to shut his eyes.

"Piggy! Get up you!" Ralph yelled as he woke Piggy.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Ralph agreed and then dragged Piggy off towards their shelter.

Hannah, still intrigued by the strangeness of the curly, blond boy, took a seat beside him and stared at the fire as well.

"Simon." She spoke softly.

"Ralph." Simon spoke.

"What?" Hannah asked him, surprised by the name that had escaped Simon's lips.

"Ralph." Simon repeated.

"What about him?" she asked softly.

"Stay by him okay." Simon suggested.

Hannah was now confused by Simon's words, "Why?"

"He's going home, stay with him and you will too." This terrified her greatly, she thought, _what does he mean by all this?_

"Simon, we're _all_ going to get home, we're going to be alright." She tried to soothe him.

"You're going to be alright. I promise." That was his last words to her that night. The rest of the night, she spent staring at him as he watched the fire closely.

Questions pooled in her mind for what he might've meant by what he said to her, but she couldn't get herself to ask him. Every time she replayed his words in her mind, she got a feeling of unease and discomfort. She felt as if he was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't quite put the pieces together yet.

Eventually she felt the fatigue wash over her and she yawned, getting the attention of the dazed blond boy. He looked at her for a split second and returned his gaze to the fire. Even though she was sleepy, Hannah was unable to shut her eyes and look away from Simon. His words lingered in her mind and she felt as though, if she removed her eyes from Simon for one second, he would disappear and she would never see him again; and she couldn't risk that.

She was half asleep when a familiar voice was heard and her eyes snapped open at the person.

"You can go and sleep now." Jack directed her.

"And Simon?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"He'll stay and watch the fire with me, I can't watch it alone." Jack told her.

"But he's been up almost all night! He needs some sleep too!" she argued.

Simon looked up at her with a warning expression on his face, he softly shook his head as if to tell her to just leave and get some sleep.

"No, Simon… you're a human being and people need sleep." She looked at Jack who seems to be becoming quite impatient now.

"Go to sleep Hannah and leave me and Simon to watch the fire." Jack said impatiently.

"No Jack! If Simon's staying, then so am I!" she argued as she stomped a foot on the ground.

"Fine then," Jack rushed to her side and grabbed her arm harshly.

Simon seemed startled by this and his face filled with concern for the girl. "You want so badly to stay, then stay!" Jack said pushing her down on the ground, beside the fire and opposite Simon.

Simon tensed up now, his jaw becoming hard as he got up, giving Jack a calm, yet angry look.

Jack sat down beside Hannah and looked at Simon harshly, "You can go! Get your sleep Simon, like Hannah said, you're a human being, you need to sleep."

"But-" Simon began quietly, only to be interrupted by Jack.

"I said got to sleep Simon. Hannah's wide awake; she has the energy to yell at me, so clearly she'll be fine." Simon looked at Hannah who was distancing herself from Jack, when Jack suddenly gripped her arm tightly and pulled her close.

"Simon, she sacrificed her sleep for you, don't make it go to waste! Go to sleep!" Jack said as he continued to pull Hannah closer.

Simon looked at Hannah one last time and saw her nod her head at him with a smile. Simon didn't bother to talk once more as he left to go to their shelter to sleep. He was unable to sleep for a while; he was worried about Hannah, _she needs her sleep too,_ he thought. Little by little though, the fatigue caught up with him as well and his eyes drifted close.

Jack

"There, you're precious Simon's gone and probably sleeping like a baby. You better be happy!" Jack snapped at her, letting her go.

"Yeah, I'm so happy that I finally have somebody to deprive me of my sleep!" she spit back at him.

The corners of his mouth hinted up into a grin and he huffed, "I told you to sleep, you said Simon should be the one to go and sleep, so he is."

"I meant both of us need some sleep." She said angrily to him.

"Well I'm the only one awake to replace one of you and I'm not going to stay here by myself." Jack said.

"Why, you afraid?" she teased him.

"If anyone was to be afraid, it should be you… only girl on the island, with what 26 boys? The young ones, like Simon, you've got nothing to worry about…" he said as he leaned towards her.

"Simon's only a year younger than Ralph and I." I stated dumbly.

"It's the older ones you should be worried about; after all we're all still boys. We've got our needs." Jack said as he looked at her, head to toe, leaning in closer. She leaned back away from him, but her arms gave out and she fell, back flat on the grass. She tried to quickly get up, but Jack was on her in an instance. He stared at her face and gave her a cocky smile as he leaned down to whisper in her ears, "I'm the oldest here, and I'm the one you should be afraid of, wanna know why?"

"No!" the girl yelled loudly, giving Jack a hard shove as she got up to stand on the other side of the fire.

Jack got up immediately and grabbed her arm, yanking her backwards onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and brought his mouth to her ear once again, "I'm gunna have so much fun with you."

Disgusted by his words, she gathered her strength and elbowed him in the gut, buying herself some time to run away, only to bump into another boy's solid chest. She almost fell, but the boy caught her and held her up, when she finally looked up, she saw a familiar face.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he did the same to her, his eyes never leaving Jack's shameful face.

"What's going on in here?" Ralph asked Jack demandingly.

Jack stuttered for words, but tried to remain cool, "I don't know, she started freaking out and I was just joking around."

Ralph loosened his hug on her and she looked him in the eyes as he spoke, "Did he hurt you?"

She was about to speak when another voice from behind Ralph spoke, "What's going on?"

They all snapped their necks towards the voice and Hannah's terrified face brightened up as she saw Simon's large blue eyes staring at her. She quickly released Ralph and ran to Simon, wrapping her arms around him this time.

Jack smirked at the disappointment, clearly visible on Ralph's face. _She doesn't want you either pal, she's only got eyes for Simon_, Jack teased Ralph in his mind.

The boys remained silent, but Simon grew tired of waiting for an answer that the boys don't seem to want to answer. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep." Simon said to Hannah as he led her away from the fire.

"Simon! You think you're getting lucky tonight! She's a girl! You know you can't take her to the shelter!" Jack yelled, in an attempt to stop them from leaving.

"Simon there are extra leaves near the shelter, you can make her one, it's really easy." Ralph ordered.

Simon nodded and proceeded to walk away with her, but paused once more as Jack spoke, "Fuck that! Simon's not gunna sleep with her and that's that! He'll take advantage of her! I don't trust him!"

Hannah felt Simon tense up at Jack's words and she was unable to stop herself, "Well I do! I trust him more than I will ever trust you Jack! Oh yeah, didn't you say he was _young_? That I've got nothing to worry about? Why would _you_ be so worried if he's one of the innocent _young ones_!" with that, she grabbed Simon's hand and walked off angrily.

Ralph looked at Jack, confusion on his face, "What really happened between you two?" Ralph asked him innocently.

"None of your fucking business, that's what!" Jack snapped at him.

Ralph, shocked by the reactions of tonight, just decided to leave it alone and sit down to watch the fire. Ralph spent most of the time thinking about why Simon seems to be in Hannah's favour so much. _It must be because he saved her, that's right, that must be it_, he thought.

_Why would she pick me as the leader and not Simon? If she favours Simon so much, why did she not pick him instead of me?_


End file.
